<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Espurio by Tsuki_Sichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998229">Espurio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi'>Tsuki_Sichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diégesis ~Thorki Week 2020~ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dark Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mind Manipulation, Thorki Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Había un rumor acaparando su Reino y la paz del resto de ellos. El Gran Padre no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que el Rey de los Gigantes de hielo, ocultase un hijo. Un hijo que seguramente heredaría el trono de Jötunheim y se volvería una amenaza real. No, el Rey de Asgard no podía permitirlo así que envió a su propio hijo a acabar con el rumor de una vez por todas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diégesis ~Thorki Week 2020~ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Espurio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había un rumor murmurado de boca en boca en apestosas y mugrientas tabernas, expandiéndose rápidamente por los Reinos, desplazándose libremente en cada poblado y, llegando a inundar cada calle y rincón del Reino Dorado.</p><p>Eran pocas palabras las que componían al infundio. Simples y vagas en cualquier léxico y, aún así, amenazantes.</p><p>El Rey de Jötunheim tiene un hijo escondido. Su adoración, su orgullo, su heredero. Lo oculta de todos por temor a que se lo arrebaten. A que Asgard lo mate.</p><p>Era ridículo e infundado pero había llegado a oídos del Gran Padre y, este decidió cerciorarse de una vez por todas de la falsedad que amenazaba la paz de todos los Reinos. De ser real, debía acabar con él de un sólo tajo.</p><p>Hizo su mejor estrategia y envió a su hijo a una cacería de un sólo hombre, porque nadie más debía saber que las intenciones del Padre de Todos eran las mismas que el rumor arrastraba. </p><p>Y el príncipe de oro aceptó.</p><p> </p><p>En la sangre de Thor corría el orgullo de su padre. Era el mejor de los  guerreros en Asgard, un asesino de monstruos y el conducto que utilizaba el Rey Odín para conquistar y proclamar paz. A su manera.</p><p>Pero Thor no era más que un príncipe petulante e impulsivo que tomó la misión como un reto personal, para presumir que él fue quien mató a un hijo de Laufey y, si podía, exhibir su cabeza como un trofeo inigualable. </p><p>Y su imprudencia lo hizo vagar por bosques muertos cubiertos de nieve, escalando montañas sin razón alguna, tropezando con rocas al no poder ver su camino. Maldiciendo entre gruñidos Jötunheim y su inmutable entorno. No sabía si era de día o de noche pues una espesa neblina azoraba cada lugar. </p><p>Todo era áspero y helado y, de alguna forma, espeluznante pero él era Thor, el hijo del Gran Padre, heredero al trono de Asgard, el próximo Dios del Trueno y el futuro portador de Mjölnir. </p><p>Y en el helado suelo de Jötunheim, reclamaría cada uno de sus títulos. Derramando sangre, como siempre lo hacía.</p><p> </p><p>En el cuarto día de la cuarta semana de su estadía en el mundo de los gigantes de escarcha, terminó atrapado en una avalancha en el pico de Galdhøpiggen, la nieve y el lodo lo arrastraron haciendo de su asenso un gran fracaso y terminando en las faldas del gran pico, frente a un bosque que no sabía si ya había recorrió o era nuevo para sus ojos. </p><p>—¡Maldición— Thor bufó mientras salía de entre la nieve lodosa, trató de quitar la suciedad de su traje de cazador hecho de cuero y se dió cuenta que perdió la mayor parte de sus pertenencias, incluyendo el capisayo oscuro que usaba para protegerse del frío.—Maldita sea— bramó y buscó en el lodazal el par de hachas que fueron forjadas para él en Niðavellir, para su suerte las encontró a un par de metros y suspiró de alivio por primera vez en tanto tiempo.</p><p>Cuando estaba por recogerlas, un leve movimiento entre los árboles secos llamó su atención, imperceptible para los inexpertos pero no para un cazador innato, con sentidos agudos y ojos rápidos. Quizás era un animal, una pequeña bestia como las que ha matado para alimentarse; en buen momento apareció para él.</p><p>Caminó sigilosamente sobre la nieve, cuidando cada paso que daba y empuñando en su mano derecha una de sus hachas; pasó un par de árboles, observó su alrededor y continuó avanzando. No había nada, ni un animal, ni huellas que indicaran su presencia pero Thor lo sentía,  sabía que no estaba solo. Que había alguien ocultándose en el bosque.</p><p>Después de mirar a todas direcciones, se rindió y con un bufido anunció su regreso a las faldas del pico. No había nada que buscar. </p><p>—¿Quién eres tú?— reclamó Thor una respuesta con voz gutural cuando enterró su hacha en un tronco, justo a unos centímetros de la cabeza del sujeto encapuchado que trataba de esconderse. Thor no era tonto, el tonto era aquel que bajó la guardia con su fachada de resignación. </p><p>La respuesta que recibió fue un puñetazo en la cara, su mejilla izquierda ardió ligeramente pero eso no lo distrajo y vio como el sujeto, de capa blanca con capucha, corría en un intento de alejarse. Era inútil tratar de huir de Thor, él mismo lo sabía y sonrió para sí mismo, arrojó el hacha  girándola con agilidad y frenando por completo la carrera del tipo que intentó escapar antes de que el arma se clavara en un árbol.</p><p>—No voy a repetirlo una tercera vez. ¿Quién eres?— El sujeto frente a él se giró rápidamente, la capucha que cubría su cabeza se deslizó revelando su rostro y Thor no encontró reacción adecuada para reaccionar a lo que veía. —¿Qué rayos eres tú? </p><p>Por un segundo Thor se quedó inmóvil, viendo a una criatura que no había visto nunca antes. A simple vista parecía un hombre de cabello corto y negro pero su piel era azul y sus ojos rojos; tenía unas extrañas marcas en la cara, líneas intrínsecas con un ligero relieve y de un azul más oscuro que las hacía resaltar pero que no parecían ser cicatrices. Thor pudo notar que, bajo la capa blanca, toda la ropa que usaba era negra hasta las botas largas y gruesas.</p><p>Thor tenía una falla, siempre perdía tiempo observando a sus rivales o presas y estos aprovechaban la distracción del príncipe para huir. No todos lo lograban.</p><p>Cuando la criatura azulada corrió en sentido contrario al que iba, Thor reaccionó y fue tras suyo. Si bien su objetivo era atrapar al hijo de Laufey, no perdería la oportunidad de divertirse en una cacería de un ser extraño.</p><p>Thor también era un experto en cualquier terreno, la nieve no lo detendría, quizás podía caer de una montaña pero correr, correr era otra cosa. Zafó su hacha del árbol y corrió tras su nuevo objetivo, el sujeto tenía la oportunidad de escabullirse usando esa capa blanca que lo hacía perderse en el blanco paisaje pero, también fue su perdición. Thor logró alcanzarlo después de darle unos cuantos metros de ventaja y con más fuerza de la que requería, agarró la capa y la jaló haciendo caer su captura en la nieve. </p><p>Hubo un gruñido de dolor cuando Thor colocó su pesado pie en el pecho de la criatura sometida, con la suela de su bota aplastó fuertemente hasta sacarle el aire de los pulmones y se inclinó sobre él para darse cuenta de lo que se le había escapado. No era un hombre lo que había bajo su pie, tampoco era un monstruo y ciertamente no podía calificarlo como adulto; parecía ser alguien joven que sabía cómo moverse en Jötunheim.</p><p>—Si tratas de huir una vez más, te clavaré mi hacha en la cabeza— Thor dijo apretando su bota y luego retirando su pie  lentamente. —¿Entendiste?</p><p>El sujeto en el suelo asintió y se sentó torpemente con los ojos enfocados en el hacha que Thor empuñaba, esos ojos rojos que a Thor le recordaban a un jötun.</p><p>—¿Qué eres?— murmuró Thor sin despegar su mirada.<br/>
—Lo que estás pensando que soy— Thor no esperaba una respuesta y menos una tan fluida. —Soy un Jötun, estúpido bárbaro.<br/>
—No, tú no eres— se burló de la criatura que parecía ofendida con su reacción. —Los jötnar son gigantes, monstruos feos y asesinos, son...<br/>
—Azules y grotescos— fue interrumpido por el sujeto que se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos frente a él. —Felicidades, has descubierto otro tipo de monstruo. ¿Qué quieres de mí?</p><p>—Perdón, ¿qué?— El sarcasmo no era algo que Thor supiese manejar e identificar y el aparente Jötun frente a él parecía querer desafiarlo en su capacidad.<br/>
—Me atacaste con un hacha, me perseguiste como loco y me amenazaste. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Thor no reaccionó, la fluidez con la que hablaba el enano Jötun lo mantuvo asombrado. —Bien,— bufó la criatura —Si ya te divertiste, me voy.</p><p>—¡No, espera!— Thor gritó y detuvo al Jötun por el hombro antes de que este emprendiera su marcha. —¿En verdad eres un Jötun?<br/>
—Sí, lo soy— el joven Jötun, porque Thor ahora tenía claro que era joven, hizo una mueca y Thor supuso que rodó los ojos por el movimiento de sus párpados.</p><p>—Genial— la amplia sonrisa de Thor desconcertó al Jötun, algo que le costó su libertad pues de un momento a otro, se vio arrastrado a un camino diferente al suyo. —Vendrás conmigo, asumo que sabes moverte en este horrible lugar.<br/>
—¿Estás loco? Yo no iré contigo a ningún lado. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?— Thor notó que las manos del jotün eran más pequeñas y delgadas que las suyas, intentaba zafarse del agarre en su muñeca, se jaloneaba y forcejeaba en vano.<br/>
—Deja de hacer eso— Dijo en advertencia, ya no necesitaba detenerse para darse cuenta que él era más grande y fuerte que el Jötun. —Vendrás conmigo y me ayudarás a encontrar al hijo de Laufey.</p><p>El Jötun dejó de pelear y se dejó llevar por Thor, algo extraño pues parecía ser de esos tipos molestos que no se callaban y siempre pataleaban. Thor giró levemente la cabeza para encontrarse un rostro completamente congelado, una expresión fría de un cuerpo que daba pasos por inercia.</p><p>“Bien”. Pensó Thor y continuó caminando sin prestar mayor atención a quien se dejó llevar fácilmente después de huir.</p><p>—¿Por qué buscas al hijo del Rey?— Después de varios minutos en silencio, el Jötun habló; adelantó sus pasos y se paró frente a Thor para detenerlo.<br/>
—Entonces si existe— Thor sonrió y el Jötun arrugó la frente ante su respuesta.<br/>
—Laufey tiene varios hijos.<br/>
—Y todos ellos están muertos pero falta uno.— Thor hizo a un lado al Jötun con la mano libre y se dispuso a continuar pero la criatura se interpuso una vez más.</p><p>—¿Qué?<br/>
—El hijo que Laufey esconde, el que protege de todo y de todos.<br/>
—¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando lo encuentres?<br/>
—Matarlo.</p><p>Thor miró al pequeño Jötun con la mirada turquesa centellando con poder, como si mil tormentas vivieran en ese par de ojos brillando únicamente por el placer de matar.</p><p>—No iré contigo— gruñó el Jötun y colocó su mano libre en el cuello de Thor. </p><p>Cuando la piel fría del Jötun lo tocó, Thor pudo sentir un ardor insoportable en su mano y cuello, una quemadura lenta comenzó a ennegrecer la piel donde las manos del Jötun lo tocaban. Instintivamente lo soltó y empujó, se tomó unos segundos para observar su palma ligeramente ennegrecida y pasó suavemente sus dedos por la quemadura de su cuello. </p><p>—¡Vuelve aquí!— Gritó Thor y un trueno se escuchó en el cielo cuando comenzó una nueva persecución.<br/>
—¡Eres estúpido!— Le contestó el Jötun que esquivaba árbol tras árbol en su huida.— ¡Laufey no tiene más hijos y mucho menos uno que esconda y proteja!<br/>
—No estoy seguro de eso— murmuró Thor y dio un salto en el aire para sujetarse de una gruesa rama.</p><p>Thor era el tipo de guerrero que usaba todo lo que le daba el entorno a su favor, quizás las copas de los árboles estaban despojadas de sus hojas pero aún podía saltar de tronco en tronco para caer encima de su presa, tumbándolo en el suelo y atrapándolo bajo suyo con ambas hachas empuñadas y su filo peligrosamente rozando ese delgado cuello azul. </p><p>Los ojos rojos del jötun se abrieron con sorpresa, como los de una pequeña liebre capturada y asustada; no forcejeó al sentir el filo de las armas de Thor y se quedó inmóvil ante su abrumadora figura.</p><p>—Laufey tiene otro hijo, uno que esconde porque es su adoración. El heredero de Jötunheim se oculta en alguna parte y yo voy a encontrarlo con o sin tu ayuda— Bufó Thor sobre la cara del Jötun. —Pero ten en cuenta que si no vas conmigo, te quedas aquí desangrándote.<br/>
—Pff...— el Jötun se removió bajo de Thor, una sacudida extraña que provocó una delgada cortada en el cuello azulado que reveló un leve sangrado azul oscuro, pero eso no importó cuando el enano de escarcha se soltó a reír a carcajadas descomponiendo el semblante asustado.— En verdad que eres estúpido,— rio con más fuerza— tu y seguramente toda tu gente— escupió y fijó sus encolerizados ojos en los de Thor. —Laufey no tiene más hijos, dejó morir a los que tenía para prolongar su tiempo en el trono. ¿Y ustedes en verdad creen que tiene uno oculto y al que además ama? </p><p>—¿¡Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso!?— Thor irritado hizo presión con el hacha, que ya cortaba la piel del Jötun, haciendo más grande la herida.<br/>
—Porque yo soy Loki— gruñó el Jötun mientras colocaba sus manos en el abdomen de Thor. —El hijo bastardo de Laufey— un resplandor verde cubrió sus manos y una energía incandescente lanzó a Thor por el aire haciéndolo estrellar contra un árbol. —¡Y él nunca me amó! </p><p>Cualquiera en esa situación hubiera corrido pero el Jötun se quedó ahí, de pie una vez que arrojó a Thor lejos suyo, mirándolo con un odio puro mientras Thor se recuperaba.</p><p>Thor limpió el filo de sangre de su labio con su antebrazo, agarró el hacha más cercana a él y de un saltó se lanzó contra el supuesto hijo de Laufey. Thor sentía que había una ligera posibilidad de que el enano Jötun dijera la verdad, que esa forma suya era la manera más fácil de ocultarlo  y si ya estaba justo delante suyo, lo mataría.</p><p>—Debiste escuchar los rumores completos, hijo de Odín y no venir a mi con unas simples hachas— Thor arrojó su hacha con fuerza sin dar un golpe certero más que a un árbol. —Me subestimas.<br/>
—Y tú me subestimas a mi con una simple espada— los ojos de Thor se posaron en la espada de hierro brillante y empuñadura negra que se materializó en la mano derecha de su oponente, arrancó su hacha del tronco y en un giro lo hizo retroceder torpemente. —Me conoces.<br/>
—Quien en este universo no conoce al imbécil príncipe de Asgard.</p><p>—¡Estás muerto!<br/>
—Desde el día en que nací— rio Loki.</p><p>En más de un movimiento la espada de Loki y el hacha de Thor se encontraron, en más de un giro sus cabezas se golpearon; mientras uno retrocedía por una patada, el otro blandía su arma sobre la cabeza del contrario. La nieve se manchó con gotas de sangre azul y roja, con pisadas desordenadas alzando nieve y tierra, los únicos sonidos que resonaban en el bosque eran jadeos y gruñidos y, el interminable rugido del metal chocando.</p><p>Desde el inicio Thor supo que la victoria era suya, no había forma que el Jötun, por más ágil que fuera, lo derrotara. Thor terminó con cortes en los brazos, en las piernas y uno más en la nariz pero al menos no era su cara la que se enterraba en el lodo. El Jötun que dijo ser el hijo de Laufey tenía un gran corte en la frente, sobre la ceja derecha; jadeaba e intentaba levantarse pero la mano de Thor presionando su cabeza contra el suelo se lo impedía mientras, al mismo tiempo, torcía sobre su espalda todo el brazo izquierdo de Loki.</p><p>—¿¡Eres el hijo de Laufey!?— Exigió Thor. —¡Contesta!<br/>
—Sí... lo soy— Loki escupió nieve, lodo y sangre al hablar. —¿¡Y ahora que!?<br/>
—Te lo dije desde un principio— Thor agarró firmemente un puñado de cabello negro y lo jaló con fuerza para alzar el rostro del Jötun.<br/>
—¡Pues hazlo, mátame ahora!— Gritó Loki removiéndose bruscamente y girándose bajo el peso de Thor, para poder observarlo con esos grandes ojos rojos. —Mátame.</p><p>Thor lo miró confundido. ¿Por qué el heredero de Jötunheim clamaba su muerte? ¿Por qué sonreía tan descaradamente ante el filo de su hacha cortando su piel? </p><p>—Te sacaré de tu tormento, príncipe dorado— Loki bramó. —Mi padre— arrastró las palabras lo mas que pudo para remarcar su odio. —Él quiere lo mismo que tú y tu padre, mucho antes de que ustedes lo desearan. Me quiere muerto más que cualquier otro ser en este maldito universo.<br/>
—Eso es...— Thor dejó de ejercer presión y desvió su hacha del cuello del jötun, permitiéndole apoyarse con los codos para enderezarse.<br/>
—¿Imposible, estúpido, absurdo? Créeme, no lo es. Soy un bastardo, producto de quién sabe qué, un fenómeno y una vergüenza para él. No hay trono para mi y mucho menos una vida que vivir.</p><p>—¿¡Y por qué estás vivo!?— Recordó Thor su misión antes de ablandarse por las palabras de Loki.<br/>
—Puedo contártelo, si tú me dejas vivir.<br/>
—Imposible.</p><p>—Se muy bien que estás aquí por reputación, por gloria, por un trofeo pero matándome no conseguirás nada de eso. Le harás el favor a Laufey al matar a su deforme hijo.<br/>
—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?— la mano derecha de Thor se cerró fuertemente en el mango de su hacha y la sostuvo lo más alto que pudo sobre su cabeza. Sería un golpe rápido para destrozar un cráneo.<br/>
—No— susurró Loki y sus manos viajaron rápidamente a las sienes de Thor para detenerlo. —No es todo, hijo de Odín— sus manos volvieron a iluminarse con un destello verde, más débil y suave que el anterior y, con ondas lentas desplazándose de sus dedos. —Vuelve a casa, príncipe de Asgard y dile al Gran Padre que no has encontrado al hijo de Laufey, que todo fue una mentira inventada por Gigantes ociosos a los que asesinaste.— Los ojos de Thor perdieron su brillo ante el hechizo que se colaba en su mente, quitándole claridad y dejándolo hueco. —Ve y dile a tu padre que renuncias al trono de Asgard y vuelve a mí. Vuelve a mi para contarte por qué Laufey me quiere muerto— finalmente Loki se calló y depositó un beso sangriento en los labios de Thor, manchándolos del azul de su fría sangre. </p><p>Cuando el hechizo dejó de fluir, Thor se puso de pie liberando al Jötun que sonreía cansado pero satisfecho. Dejó sus hachas olvidadas en el suelo y no dijo ni una palabra cuando se alejó de Loki, internándose en el bosque sin dirección alguna y llamando al bïfrost después de horas caminando sin sentido.</p><p> </p><p>El rumor que llegó a oídos de Odín no era completamente falso pero tampoco estaba completo. Laufey si tenía un último hijo vivo, mas no lo escondía ni protegía, lo odiaba más que cualquiera y deseaba su muerte más que nadie pues el enano Jötun poseía un poder inigualable, destructivo y peligroso que despojaría  a cualquier Rey de su Reino. </p><p>Loki, el Jötun enano hijo de Laufey, el autoproclamado Dios del Engaño y del Caos, ya tenía a Jötunheim en su poder y, con Thor, un pase directo a Asgard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Realmente no sé qué estoy haciendo pero quiero participar y aportar un granito de arena de este lado del fandom, espero que les guste ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>